A new Ending (bleach fan fiction)
by Chippycon
Summary: This story is based off of what I know of the series, please disregard any wrong information. I do have a plan for this story and will stick to this plan. This is not a Tourshiro and Momo love story, I consider them like brother and sister. I do add another character in the story who you will soon see shortly. There will be stuff added bending the rules of the soul society.
1. Chapter 1

A New Ending

**A different ending for bleach**

**Disclaimer: This story is based off of what I know of the series, so please disregard any wrong information because the information I use is to fit in with the story. This will probably be a long story is I continue it and stick to it the whole way through. Chapters will probably not be daily and I am open to suggestions on characters or ideas if you think you have something that can further help the plot of this story, please note that I do have a plan for this story and will stick to this plan, I will add your ideas if I can bend the story I have planned without breaking it. AND NO! this is not a Tourshiro and Momo love story, I consider them like brother and sister and that is what you should think while reading this story. I do add another character in the story who you will soon see shortly. This is also how in my mind bleach could be wrapped up hence the name, "A New Ending," so yes there will be stuff added bending the rules of the soul society and other things. That is why I told you to disregard any false information according to the real storyline of bleach, because this is how it all works in my story. Rating may change as the story progresses further. So please without further ado, and hopefully you did read this disclaimer, I give you my story.**

Pain. That was the only thing he felt. Pain. He knew blood was gushing out through the fingers of his hand, in which was clenched to the gaping whole in his stomach. Breathing hurt Terribly, and it was getting harder and harder to do so. He had to move. But each step he took grew heavier and heavier. Still, he had to mo...thunk. He knew he had fallen for it added more to the pain that he felt. He was so dizzy. Everything to him right now was flipped. Up felt like down and down felt like up. Black spots covered his vision. Everything started to fade away. "this is the end I guess" he thought to himself. And everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl...

I had found myself running. I guess it was just the sight of a small child by a pool of blood on the ground in front of my house that made me run. I had no idea what he was doing there nor did I know what I was doing. I come home from my walk and there he is. I probably shouldn't be calling him a small child for he looked the same age as me. I came to the body and feeling the need to do something I slung the body over my shoulders. His clothes were covered in blood and now so was I. He had a gaping hole in his stomach but it didn't look fatal, and I found he was unconscious not dead as I thought he was when I thought him to be. Hoisting the body and trying to keep my balance as well I traveled up traveled to the front door to my house. I laid him on the floor of the main room in the house and fled to find any sort of bandages I could. I can running back, arms stock full of all that I could grab. As I was covering the wound in his chest I couldn't help but noticed his hair. It was silvery and long. And there was this presence with him I could sense it. Who was this boy?

His wound now bandaged, I stood up. Groooooooowl. I looked down toward my stomach blushing even though nobody could have heard it. I didn't relies I was hungry. I guess I was to panicked about the boy covered in blood to notice. I slipped off my sandals put them where I usually put then and walked to the kitchen. I scoured over cook books wondering what to make. I was about done making stew. "Oooooowwwwwww!" I heard coming from the main room. I leaped from shock and fell down on the floor.

"your awake!" I said getting up and fixing two bowls of stew. I entered the room to find that he some how managed to sit himself up. "I made some stew. My mom used to say that food helps you heal so I thought you might be hungry." I set the bowl down next to him. I then sat down at the table across the room, devouring bowl after bowl of stew. Beep beep beep beep. His phone and mine went off at the same moment. I went into the kitchen to see what it was. Closing the phone, I left my body and leaped out the window ready to go and face this hollow.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little longer, but still kinda short. hopefully they will get longer. reviews and ideas always appreciated i do not own bleach or any of its characters unless if the character is of my own creation. please enjoy. :)**

He was searching for a reason to leave. He could find none. His wound, though bandaged still found a way to cause pain in every move he made. Thinking back at what the girl said he eyed the untouched bowl of stew. His hand attempted to reach for the bowl of stew, so he thought but his arm wouldn't move. he found himself becoming very irritated as his arm would only move and inch at his command. He thought about Rangiku, which manage to irritate him even more for he knew she would say something about how cute he looked, or about how defenseless he was right now. The thought of her saying that made him only fume up to a brighter shade of red than he already was.

"your awfully quiet" the girl said walking into the room.

"WHOAH YOUR MAD!" she said staring into the flushed angry expression on his face. Relising he had freaked her out ,his face remained flushed but changed to a more embarrassed mad face. She sat on a chair next to where he sat.

"sooo... whats your name?" she asked hesitantly as if she was afraid he would lash out at her.

"Tourshiro Hitsugiaya" he replied more in a humph but still maintaining his nobility.

"so... how did you get it?"

He stared at her dumbfounded, "get what?"

"the giant gaping hole that took out half your stomach."she said in a more you-must-be-kidding-me-voice.

He glanced down at the bandages that covered his chest flustered.

"a... fight..."

She snickered at this remark, and didn't seem all to convinced. "what did a thug just come up and knife you?" she giggled at her statement which made him even more angry.

"WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS!" he snapped, failing to relise that he looked about the same age as the girl and didn't have superiority over her.

She seemed shocked at first from the random injection of the statement. Then she tensed and looked away. Showing that it was a touchy subject with her.

"Gone..." she stated finally. She stood up and stormed out of the room mumbling a string of foul words as she left. he was confused with this reaction, but then kept up at his angry thoughts about how others would treat him if they where here right now.

**(ps; this girl is a made up character so don't try and guess who she is. oh yes and please don't mind any false information. thx)**


End file.
